My Star Girl
by Carooolx3
Summary: ' – Eu te amo mais que tudo - essas simples palavras de significado profundo, quando ditas por você me marcaram. '


Bem, Harry Potter não me pertende. Muito menos o Scorpius infelizmente .-. :/

**Ship**: Scorpius/Lily

* * *

><p>' – <em>Eu te amo mais que tudo<em> - essas simples palavras de significado profundo, quando ditas por você me marcaram. Eu nunca fui um homem de berrar pra todo o mundo o que eu sinto. E você apesar de ser o oposto de mim, sempre soube me compreender. Nunca me cobrou canções ou declarações. E eu sempre me martirizei por isso, me sentia incapaz, incapaz por nunca ter te dito o quanto seu sorriso me motivava, o quanto seu olhar sério quando me repreendia por alguma brincadeira sem graça minha, me ensinava. Incapaz por nunca ter te dito que você era, é e sempre será a mulher da minha vida.

Eu me lembro perfeitamente da primeira vez que eu realmente te vi e logo me deparei com seu olhar. Seus olhos, sempre serão meu ponto fraco, castanhos esverdeados, eu acho, nunca tive muita certeza. Eles estavam castanhos da primeira vez que eu te vi. Mas tenho certeza que estavam verdes quando te vi sorrindo logo em seguida. Ah, o seu sorriso, posso parecer um bobo ao te dizer essa frase clichê, mas quando eu ouvia o som do seu riso, eu tinha certeza que tudo estava certo no mundo. Eu me esquecia de todos os meus problemas quando eu te via feliz.

Sabe aquela velha cantada: "acredita em amor a milésima vista?" Quando eu te disse isso, brincando ao te ajudar a se levantar do tombo que você tinha acabado de levar. Eu não sabia mas a cantada tinha virado uma afirmação. Você sempre fora tão deliciosamente desastrada, e eu amava tirar o sarro dos seus tombos. Lembra quando eu dizia que esse era meu efeito em você? Nós riamos tanto juntos. Você sempre será minha melhor amiga no mundo inteiro, você me compreendia somente a me ver, nunca descobri como você fazia isso. Mas eu gostava e me sentia seguro. Sentia como se pelo menos alguém nesse mundo me conhecesse de verdade.

No momento sinto um ódio tão profundo de mim ao te ver assim, deitada imóvel nessa cama, ligada a aparelhos, nesse imundo hospital trouxa, me sinto tão inútil. Os médicos me mandaram vir me despedir de você essa noite. Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Eu me lembro que em meio a uma de nossas conversas idiotas, você me pediu pra que se algo acontecesse contigo e sua vida dependesse de aparelhos, era para que eu os desligasse. Mas eu tenho certeza que eu não posso fazer isso. Eu simplesmente não consigo, te ver partindo para um lugar onde eu não possa te alcançar. Espero que você me entenda, eu tenho que te manter unida a mim de alguma maneira. Eu não consigo imagina minha vida sem você, sem o nosso filho, o nosso pequeno Victor, foi uma vitoria ele ter sido salvo, não me xingue pelo nome dele, okay? Fui eu quem escolhi, eu sei que era nosso trato esperar para darmos o nome juntos. Ele é tão pequeno, tão lindo, tão delicado, mesmo para um prematuro. Ele tem cara de joelho, mas tenho certeza que ele deverá ser parecida com você em tudo. Na sua personalidade, na sua aparência. Eu quero que ele herde de mim somente a sorte. Sorte de ter alguém que algum dia o ame, assim como você me ama.  
>Quando eu o vejo me sinto tão completo com um calor gostoso no peito, como se uma parte de mim que tivesse perdida no tempo tivesse me reencontrado, eu seria e sou capaz de dizer com o ego inflado. Que sou o Pai do Victor e o Marido de Lily Luna Malfoy, e isso seria o suficiente para todo o orgulho do mundo.<p>

_**Maldito Farol, Maldito Acidente, Maldito Carro.**_

Nós estávamos tão felizes, você grávida estava a coisa mais adorável do mundo. Você não ficou neurótica como as outras mulheres. Se achando feia ou gorda, não que você um dia você vá ficar assim. E mesmo se ficasse continuaria a mulher mais perfeita do mundo. Mas você estava linda, estava tão bem humorada e como eu diria, bem mais 'sexuada' e eu não nego que amava esse seu lado. Mas naquela infeliz tarde que nos provavelmente ficaríamos o dia inteiro na casa do Albus sem fazer nada de muito interessante.  
>Mas aquele maldito carro, teve que passar no maldito farol, na hora errada causando o maldito acidente. Alguma coisa no impacto bateu forte na sua cabeça e ao chegarmos ao hospital trouxa, o mais próximo possível, eles deram prioridade em salvar nosso filho. Não que eu ache isso ruim, mas já seria um milagre ele ser salvo.<br>Quanto a mim somente uma perna quebrada. Eu juro que queria estar morto agora, preferia estar no seu lugar em coma. Pode parece altruísmo, mas não, é o mais puro egoísmo, Eu queria te ver chorando, berrando, esperneando a te ver nesse estado sereno idiota e sofrendo calado.  
>Não posso te ver partir Lils me entenda. Não vou deixar desligarem aparelhos. Eu sei que você vai ficar bem. Afinal, nós fazemos parte de uma mesma alma, um não pode viver sem o outro, certo? E eu tenho fé em Deus e sei que ele pode te trazer de volta pra mim. Eu sei que Ele pode.<br>_

- Scorpius, cara, já tomou alguma decisão? – Perguntou Albus, um rapaz alto e com cabelos pretos, com os olhos verdes preocupados, para o outro rapaz de aproximados 20 anos sentado numa cadeira de rodas, com a perna engessada. Albus se aproximou com mais dois rapazes, ambos altos, loiros e com os olhos azuis, Lorcan e Louis.

- Sim eu tomei – ele respondeu seco, olhando fixamente através de um vidro, para uma mulher tão jovem que ainda podia ser considerada uma garota, que parecia dormir tranqüilamente, a não ser pela quantidade absurda de aparelhos que estavam ligados a ela. Ele estava com uma aparência deplorável, cheio de hematomas e arranhões, mas os machucados superficiais não eram nada comparados ao seu olhar, um olhar morto de quem já chorara tudo o que podia e agora não tinha mais lagrimas o suficiente.

Lorcan e Harry se entreolharam preocupados, temiam que o amigo realizasse o desejo da esposa e desligasse os aparelhos. Eles temiam perder a presença alegre e constante dela, não queriam de jeito nenhum perder a amiga definitivamente e no caso de Albus, a irmã mais nova. A decisão podia ser tomada pelos pais da garota, mas esses a conselho do filho, deixaram a decisão para o genro, afinal, Scorpius era o marido de Lily.

- E qual é cara? – perguntou Louis impaciente.

- Nada precipitado okay? Tem o Vic agora. – entreviu Lorcan preocupado. Albusque mantinha uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo disse somente.

- Estou do seu lado pro que der e vier, **irmão.**

Scorpius sorriu fracamente e olhou para os amigos com um brilho diferente no olhar.  
><em><br>- Relaxem caras. Ainda não chegou à hora da minha__** star girl **__dominar os céus._

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOOi bem, essa é a minha primeira fic. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Espero que esteja bonitinha : **_  
><em><strong>Obrigada pra quem tiver paciencia de ler. <strong>_  
><em><strong>E se puderem mandem reviews ok?<strong>_


End file.
